Buchou's Day Out
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: They run a tight show. They have to be the responsible ones. They have to be more than just middle school tennis players. After all they are the captain of the ship. So why not give them a day off from their crazy teams? How will they do...outside the tennis court?


**BUCHOU'S DAY OUT**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT nor any of the character's used or referred to in this story is the property of Konomi-sensei, and I am deeply grateful to him for having created them. (^_^)**

**This one shot idea just popped out in my head out of the idea of doing a marathon of the Prince of Tennis episodes for the plain reason of carefully observing Tezuka's facial reactions…and yes, they do change, he is not that stoic you know!**

**It must have been so difficult for all of them buchous having those kind of members, it's a miracle none of them went nuts.**

**WARNING: It's a very long one shot so bear with me.**

-oOo-

It was about an hour after lunch one sunny Saturday afternoon, in a small tea house along the corner of a prairie in a secluded part of Tokyo where a few interesting characters have gathered together for a day of leisure and unwinding, a day away from their responsibilities; a day away from their insane team mates who for the last year have been driving them insane.

They chose the farthest table of the teahouse, the one closest to the balcony so they could have some fresh air. Each of them silently sipping from each cup while breathing in the refreshing air around them. It's been a while since they last thought of nothing but themselves, and it was a nice feeling, finally having a break like this.

"This is nice." Shiraishi speaking up first.

"But did we really have to go all the way to Tokyo just to do this? You could have come to Okinawa to breathe in the sea air you know." Kite complained.

"What are you complaining about; Ore-sama had you fetched from Okinawa with his private chopper?" Atobe raised an eyebrow on Kite.

"Now, now, let's not argue, where here to relax." Yukimura intervened before the two got into a fight.

"Yukimura-san is right, let's just relax." Aoi stretched his arms out feeling all lazy with a big smile on his face.

"This is a rare opportunity, so let's just unwind." Kajimoto added.

"I agree with Kajimoto-san, today no thinking about the team, just about us." Minami said before sipping from his cup.

"Akazawa-san, would you pass the pot please, I'd like some more tea." Tachibana politely asked the other buchou.

"Sa, minna, it is a lovely day isn't it?" Tezuka finally spoke up.

"Aa." All the buchous agreed.

They've never been on a day off from their team responsibilities; and they've never really gathered except to talk about tennis, and somehow, they had a difficult time finding something to talk about.

"So, minna, do you have any other hobbies other than tennis?" Yukimura started.

Silence answered Yukimura before someone actually though of something to say, "Fishing." Was Tezuka's cold and plain answer.

"Ah, really Tezuka? Game fishing or just recreational?" Yukimura trying to start a lively conversation amongst them.

"Recreational, with my Oji-san." Tezuka replied straight faced and cold as ever.

"Ore-sama has an empire to run, so, I have a lot on my hands, I can do whatever I want." Atobe replied while checking out his fingernails.

"I heard you have a dog Atobe." Yukimura again attempting to liven things up.

"A huge, fluffy white dog." Tezuka added.

"Oi, Tezuka!" Atobe stirred by his rivals comment about his dog.

"Oh! How fluffy?" Aoi getting all excited about the dog.

"I heard it's very fluffy." Tachibana added watching Atobe's every reaction.

"He's not that fluffy!" Atobe defended.

"Can I see him Atobe-san?" Aoi asked with wide eyes.

"So you admit he's fluffy?" Minami asked.

"I would say that, he did say, he was not that fluffy." Kajimoto also joining in.

"So just how fluffy is he Atobe?" Shiraishi also joining in.

"He's not fluffy!" Atobe getting irritated at how everyone thinks he's dog is fluffy.

"Is his name fluffy?" Akazawa getting confused with the discussion.

"Can I see him Atobe-san?" Aoi asked again with eyes wider than before.

"Iie! His name is not fluffy!" Atobe rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"But he's fluffy?" Kite asked again.

"I already said he's not fluffy!" Atobe feeling a headache coming.

"Can I see him Atobe-san? Can I? Can I?" Aoi pushed his face on Atobe making the other buchou almost fall from where he was seating.

"Yes you may see him Aoi-san, some other day." Atobe replied.

"Hontouni? Arigato Atobe-san!" Aoi replied all excited to see the said dog.

Yukimura chuckled before speaking again, "So, what's his name Atobe?"

"Beat." Atobe proudly replied.

"Beat?" Kite repeated.

"Hai." Atobe proudly replied his nose stuck up in the air.

"Why did you name him beat?" Shiraishi asked.

"Just because." Atobe replied.

"You couldn't think of any other name couldn't you?" Kajimoto stated.

"Iie, I just wanted to name him Beat." Atobe again getting all defensive about his dog.

"Your coach is a music teacher isn't he?" Akazawa asked.

"Hai. What has that to do with this?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Did your coach give you the dog Atobe?" Tachibana asked.

"What? No!" Atobe spitting out the tea from his mouth.

"Hey, no showering with tea please." Minami dodging the splatter of tea from Atobe's mouth.

"Don't you have a dog as well Tachibana?" Tezuka changing the topic.

"Hai." Tachibana proudly replied.

"Is it a fluffy white dog as well?" Shiraishi asked.

Yukimura again chuckling before butting in the conversation, "I don't think Tachibana would be the kind of person who would own a fluffy white dog Shiraishi."

"What exactly do you mean by that Yukimura?" Atobe asked the Rikkai demigod.

"Nothing really Atobe, Tachibana just isn't the type." Yukimura replied.

"Just what 'type' is that Yukimura?" Atobe asked his eyes narrowing.

"Do you really want me to answer that question Atobe?" Yukimura replied his face suddenly turning serious.

"Okay, atmosphere not nice, so, Tachibana-san what kind of dog do you have?" Minami intervened.

"A Boston Terrier." Tachibana plainly replied.

"What's he's name?" Aoi asked with excitement.

"Gokutora" Tachibana replied.

"What kind of name is Gokutora?" Atobe complained.

"What kind of name is Beat?" Tachibana retaliated.

The two buchous began to eye one another.

"Let's talk about something else." Kajimoto intervened.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about Kajimoto-san?" Aoi entertained the suggestion.

"Anything other than dogs please." Kite replied.

"You have a problem with dogs Kite?" Atobe and Tachibana asked at the same time now eyeing the Higa Buchou

"Iie, betsuni." Kite replied melting from the stares of the buchou from Hyotei and Fudoumine.

"You have any siblings?" Akazagawa asked.

"I have an imouto." Tachibana replied.

"Yes, Ann, she's kawaii." Yukimura complimented.

"Yeah, I heard from Momoshiro that Atobe tried to date her once." Tezuka added.

"Nani?" Tachibana began eyeing Atobe once again.

"Wouldn't it have been an honor for your sister to date Ore-sama?" Atobe arrogantly asked.

"Does the look on my face answer your question Atobe?" Tachibana replied.

"Hey, stop arguing, let's continue the discussion, this is interesting." Shiraishi interrupted.

"I have an Aniki." Akazawa tried to continue the discussion.

"Do you have a fit with him like Fuji Yuuta has with his Aniki?" Kite commented rather insensitively.

"Nani? Me and Aniki have a great relationship, thank you very much." Akazawa replied.

"I have an Otouto." Minami volunteered to end the argument.

"Does he play tennis as well Minami-san?" Aoi asked.

"Iie, he plays baseball." Minami proudly replied.

"I have two Oniisan." Aoi happily announced.

"Oh, really can you introduce them to us?" Kite asked brushing his hair.

"Ah, maybe not Kite-san." Aoi replied a dark aura suddenly overshadowing the cheerful buchou from Rokkaku.

"Looks like Aoi-kun doesn't want us to meet his Oniisan." Yukimura chuckled. "I have an imouto."

"Maybe you can introduce her to me Yukimura-san?" Aoi asked his eyes sparkling.

"Maybe not Aoi-kun." Yukimura replied a smile plastered on his lips. "She has this weird obsession with Sanada." He added.

"We didn't need to hear that Yukimura." Tezuka rubbing his temples, feeling a headache coming.

"But she does, it's cute sometimes, especially the way she almost melts each time Sanada comes over to visit." Yukimura chuckled then sharply opened his eyes, "But sometimes it's irritating!" Making everyone fall silent.

"I have an Imouto as well." Kite offered to break the silence.

"Ah, can you introduce her to me then, Kite-san?" Aoi's eyes twinkling again.

"Iie." Kite plainly answered.

"I have a Neesan and an Imouto." Shiraishi said with a smile.

"So, you're the only boy?" Kajimoto asked his brows raised.

"Hai, what's wrong with that?" Shiraishi asked.

"Explains a lot." Yukimura added.

"What do you mean by that?" Shiraishi getting a bit agitated.

"Come on Shiraishi do we really need to answer that for you?" Atobe replied.

"Yes!" Shiraishi shouted.

"A—" Minami about to begin before Tachibana and Tezuka covered his mouth.

"Who's next?" Tachibana changing the topic.

"Only child." Tezuka replied to break the tension.

"Same here." Kajimoto added.

"Ore-sama is enough." Atobe added being also an only child.

"Wow! Don't you three get bored at home?" Minami asked.

"Iie." Atobe, Tezuka and Kajimoto all replied in unison.

Once again, silence filed the air as it seems the buchous ran out of things to discuss. All that could be hear where their sighs and the clinking on teacups. A strong wind blew through the balcony ringing the wind chime by the door.

"When are your birthdates?" Kajimoto attempted to start another conversation.

"August 15." Tachibana replied.

"August 3." Akazawa replied next.

"July 3." Minami added.

"October 4, forget that not. Hmn. You're all invited to my party." Atobe said next.

"December 20." Aoi replied with big smile.

"March 5." Yukimura continued the chain.

"November 9." Kite followed.

"April 14." Shiraishi said as well.

"October 7." Tezuka finally said before everyone fell silent again.

The teahouse tender noticed the awkward silence the group has been going in and out of that he finally decided to intervene. The tender took a piece of cake from the freezer sliced it into ten and served it to the group.

"Here, courtesy of the house." The tender placing the sliced cake on the table refilling the tea cups as well. "Why don't you boys just talk about something you all share, that way you don't run out of things to discuss." He advised before leaving the group to go back to the counter.

"Something we all share?" Aoi repeated.

"We don't really share much do we?" Minami added.

"Except tennis." Shiraishi joining in.

"Yeah, but I was hoping we wouldn't discuss about that today." Yukimura replied with a sigh.

"What else then?" Akazawa replied.

"Admit it, we're a bunch of tennis freaks." Tezuka concluded.

"Hai." Everyone replied with a sigh before everyone went silent again.

"You know, I admire you guys." Tachibana began.

"Well, you're not a bad buchou yourself Tachibana starting Fudoumine from scratch like that." Tezuka replied.

"Hai, but it's just amazing how you guys are able to handle your team." Tachibana continued.

"Nande?" Yukimura asked.

"Well, you all have these crazy members and yet you don't seem to go all wacko on them." Tachibana added.

"I have Sanada to do that for me." Yukimura replied with a chuckle.

"True." Shiraishi agreed.

"Yeah, well, that aside." Tachibana replied.

"You're members are a bunch of crazies too Tachibana." Kite replied.

"Really? And how about your members Kite?" Tachibana replied.

"Nut cases." Atobe replied.

"And your members are not?" Minami asked Atobe.

"What's wrong with my members?" Atobe replied.

"Really, Atobe? Really?" Tezuka sarcastically replied.

"My members are great." Aoi interjected, making everyone silent and stare at him.

"Really now? Why not let's start with your members then." Yukimura declared.

"What's wrong with my members?" Aoi surprised.

"Let's start with you Aoi-kun, in this tournament there are four teams with Ichnen members, Seigaku's Echizen, Yamabuki's Dan, Shitenhouji's Toyama and You from Rokkaku, out of the four you're the tallest." Yukimura started.

"And you're the buchou." Akazawa added.

"Too tall Aoi-kun, too tall." Minami added as well.

"But, it's in my genes." Aoi defended.

"How about Saeki." Shiraishi joining in the conversation.

"What about Sae-kun?" Aoi wondered.

"Is he really that dense?" Kite asked.

"Dense? Dense how?" Aoi not getting what it meant.

"Girl literally flock around him, he doesn't notice it, or does he just pretend to not notice it?" Akazawa asked.

"Huh?" Aoi with a clueless face.

"And Amane." Tachibana added.

"What about Davide?" Aoi asked.

"Really lame jokes." Tezuka said bluntly.

"And Korubane." Kajimoto added.

"What about Bane-chan?" Aoi almost crying.

"What's with the kicking Amane in the head? You know he keeps kicking him like that his brain is going to get all mangled up." Yukimura explained.

"And Itsuki." Atobe added.

"Nothing's wrong with It-chan." Aoi defended.

"Really? Is he half bull? Half locomotor or what?" Kajimoto answered.

"And how about Kisarazu and Shudo?" Akazawa added.

"What about them?" Aoi with tears almost falling form his eyes.

"Nothing." Tezuka replied.

"Oh, arigato Tezuka-san." Aoi replied breathing an air of relief.

"I think what Tezuka means by that is that we never saw them play." Atobe popping the bubble of hope Aoi was blowing.

"A-Ano, maybe my team isn't perfect, but we work together. We enjoy what we do and we're like family." Aoi said his voice shaking, he takes a deep breath before speaking again. "Ne, Akazawa-san you're team ain't normal either." He began a new chain.

"My team?" Akazawa questioned.

"Is your tan natural? Is it from playing tennis? Or do you go to a tanning salon? Because my tan, is natural." Kite asked the St. Rudolph buchou.

"My tan has nothing to do with my skills in the court." Akazawa defended.

"How about Nomura?" Tezuka said next.

"Who?" The other buchous said in unison.

"My fukubuchou." Akazawa replied, "What's wrong with him? He's pretty normal." He defended.

"And again I ask, who?" Tachibana replied.

"Point taken." Akazawa finally realizing the problem.

"How about Mizuki?" Atobe said with a smirk.

"That you don't have to explain minna, I can answer that for myself." Akazawa replied before anyone else could speak up.

"How about Fuji Yuuta?" Yukimura said.

"What's with his obsession with Fuji Syuusuke? They're brothers so challenge him any time any day. They freakin' live together!" Shiraishi stated.

"You know, I've said that to Yuuta a million times." Akazawa rubbing his temple.

"And let's not forget about Kaneda." Minami added.

"Ah yes the one who called you 'Bakazawa', in court no less." Kajimoto reminded Akazawa.

"He's just been having problems with expressing himself." Akazawa defended.

"Like you don't?" Atobe smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Akazawa snapped back at Atobe.

"And what about the duck?" Atobe continued.

"Oh, you mean Yanagisawa-san?" Aoi asked the Hyotei buchou.

"What about him?" Akazawa asked.

"You need to ask that, dane?" The other buchou's replied in chorus.

"Okay, I get it." Akazawa replied.

"And let's not forget the twin brother of Ryou-senpai." Aoi reminded.

"Ah yes, Atsushi-kun." Yukimura remembering the younger twin.

"Does he really need that red ribbon on his head?" Tachibana asked.

"That was Mizuki's idea." Akazawa replied.

"That's explains everything." Kajimoto concluded.

"You're one to say that Kajimoto-san, you're members maybe the weirdest of all." Akazawa snapped back at Kajimoto.

"Josei Shounan is a special school, so special members on our team are nothing short of that." Kajimoto replied.

"Special indeed." Yukimura replied.

"What do you mean by that Yukimura-san?" Kajimoto turning his head to Yukimura.

"Let's start with Wakato-san why don't we." Atobe started the discussion.

"Change over!" The other buchou's said in unison complete with the hand gestures.

"Yes, yes, I know, Wakato is a bit flashy." Kajimoto agreed. "But it's not like you're not Atobe."

"Ore-sama is better looking than him." Atobe snapped his fingers, everyone else just stared at him with blank expressions.

"What about Shinjou-san?" Tezuka said breaking the staring competition, they were having with Atobe.

"Yes what about him?" Aoi asked, having no idea who Tezuka was referring to.

"Does he, like, have a crush on your coach or something?" Minami asked.

"I- I-…Hmmm, now that you ask about it, it makes me think." Kajimoto wondered rubbing his chin.

"Let's not forget the Tanaka twins." Tachibana reminded.

"Oh yes, the twins! Are they really boys? 'Cause they really look like girls." Aoi asked innocently. Everyone gasped. That was the first real relevant statement Aoi has said the whole time.

"Hai, they are really boys." Kajimoto replied with an awkward stare at Aoi who looked like he was going to jump at the twins had they been girls.

"And the other doubles pair Oota and Kiriyama." Yukimura said.

"What about them?" Kajimoto asked.

"Kajimoto-san, do we need to answer that question?" Shiraishi replied.

"What?" Kajimoto still a wonder.

"They're a really weird pair, end of discussion." Kite replied.

"Weird pair? Weird pair? You're one to speak, your team is just as weird!" Kajimoto snaps back at Kite.

"My team is composed of martial arts masters and well trained individuals." Kite proudly declared.

"Hontouni?" Shiraishi begged to disagree.

"Hai!" Kite replied with confidence.

"Where shall we start then minna?" Yukimura said with a naughty smile.

"What's with your hair Kite?" Tachibana was first to ask.

"What about my hair?" Kite holding his hair.

"I understand that you dyed it, but do you idolize Elvis or something?" Atobe commented.

"Shiraishi's hair is silver!" Kite defended.

"Hey! Ain't my turn to be criticized yet!" Shiraishi complained.

"Your fukubuchou has really curly hair, does he idolize Goldilocks?" Yukimura commented.

"Kai? Of course not! You have blue hair Yukimura!" Kite commented back.

"Not my turn yet Kite." Yukimura defended.

"Does Chinen-san ever get any sleep, cause he looks like he really needs it." Aoi commented.

"He sleeps just fine Aoi-kun." Kite replied.

"That's a good one Aoi-kun." Shiraishi complimented the youngest buchou.

"Arigato, Shiraishi-san." Aoi replied with a smile.

"Tanishi needs to do more sit-ups." Minami commented.

"And go on a diet." Atobe added.

"Hey! Foul!" Kite replied.

"This ain't basketball Kite-san." Akazawa countered.

"I think Hirakoba plays a clean game." Tezuka commented.

"That's not a criticism Tezuka!" Atobe complained.

"I couldn't think of anything, Gomen." Tezuka replied.

"He's weird, he shouted at their coach." Aoi added.

"Oh, you're learning pretty fast Aoi-kun." Shiraishi commented again.

"Arigato, Shiraishi-san." Aoi replied happily.

"How about the doubles partner Shiranui and Kouichi?" Tachibana added.

"What about them?" Kite asked with his hands crossed in his chest, he was getting hopeless.

"One of them fainted from dehydration right?" Kajimoto asked.

"Yeah and the opponent was Kaidoh-san and Inui-san." Aoi added.

"How could they not survive the heat? You people come from a very temperate area. Your opponents were from Tokyo. Come on!" Yukimura stating the obvious.

"They forgot to drink water before the match." Kite defended.

"Whatever gets you through the night Kite, whatever helps." Shiraishi patted Kite's shoulders.

"Why not let's put your team on the oven next Shiraishi?" Kite countered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I already know my team is weird." Shiraishi said with a smile.

"And where's the fun in that?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah, no fair Shiraishi-san." Aoi complained.

"Let's start with you then, shall we Shiraishi?" Kite said an evil look on his face.

"Ecstasy? Really Shiraishi? You couldn't find any other word from the dictionary?" Atobe commented first.

"And what's with the bandage? We already know what's under that so why not remove it already?" Yukimura added.

"Why not wear your jersey properly Yukimura?" Shiraishi snapped back at Yukimura.

"Oooh!" The other buchou's said in unison.

"Shiraishi, not my turn yet." Yukimura replied with an evil smile.

"What's with your fukubuchou?" Minami asked.

"Kenjiro-kun? Nothing." Shiraishi replied.

"Exactly! Where is he?" Tezuka added.

"I see what you mean." Shiraishi replied, taken aback.

"What about Chitose." Akazawa said next.

"What about him?" Shiraishi had to ask.

"Why does he keep quitting tennis?" Aoi asked.

"Then keeps coming back." Minami added.

"And why is his hair blue?" Kite added just for the heck of saying something.

"So is Yukimura's" Shiraishi replied pointing at Yukimura's hair.

"Again, not yet my turn Shiraishi." Yukimura replied, his eyes narrowing.

"And what about Oshitari?" Akazawa interjected next.

"Yeah I know, he's a big pain, but he's good." Shiraishi replied.

"Why can't he be more like his cousin?" Atobe said proudly.

"If he was more like his cousin, I probably would have sent him to Hyotei in a box with a big pink ribbon on top!" Shiraishi replied sarcastically.

"And Zaizen-kun." Aoi offered next on the table.

"He's a tensai." Tezuka commented.

"Again, not a criticisms Tezuka." Atobe complained.

"He complains too much." Tezuka blurted out after Atobe eyed him.

"Better." Atobe replied.

"And Ishida Gin." Tachibana brought up next.

"He's your player's Niisan." Shiraishi replied.

"How bored can you get to create 108 versions of the Hadoukyou?" Kajimoto commented.

"He has a lot of free time." Shiraishi defended.

"And the comedy doubles partners Konjiki and Hitoji." Akazawa said.

"Do we need to say it Shiraishi?" Yukimura asked.

"Iie, please, spare me." Shiraishi replied.

"And Toyama-san." Tezuka began.

"You need to tame him a little." Atobe added.

"Working on it." Shiraishi replied burying his face on the table, his team was just murdered in front of him.

"Minami-san you seem quiet." Aoi noticing the buchou from Yamabuki not commenting much for a while.

"Sa, your next then." Yukimura declared.

"I had a feeling I would be." Minami replied, "Alright, bring it on."

"Do people know you're the buchou?" Aoi asked first, making everyone gasp.

"Ah, truthfully, Aoi-kun, people think Sengoku is." Minami admitted to the youngest buchou.

"I thought so too." Aoi replied.

"You and your partner need a little more attitude Minami." Atobe declared.

"And you need less Atobe-kun." Shiraishi replied.

"Oi!" Atobe pointing at Shiraishi.

"Higashikata, yeah we knowm he's my fukubuchou by the way." Minami informed the others.

"Hontouni?" Everyone said in unison, that was breaking news for them.

"Sengoku is addicted to girls." Tezuka commented.

"You seem to not have any interest in them." Kite commented back to Tezuka.

"Oh, I think he is, he's just more composed." Yukimura replied in Tezuka's defence.

"Akutsu, where exactly did you find him? A gangster club or something?" Atobe commented.

"I'm not sure." Minami admitted.

"The doubles partner Kita and Nitobe." Tachibana said next.

"What's with them?" Minami asked.

"Too ordinary." Kite stated.

"Like you and your pair." Atobe added.

"Hey guys, a little gently please." Minami requested.

"Last but not least, Dan Taichi-kun." Yukimura said in an eerie voice.

"Dan-kun? If you ask me he's the most normal in our team." Minami defended.

"He's obsessed with Akutsu." Akazawa replied.

"And Echizen!" Tezuka added.

"Good point." Minami replied.

"What about you Tachibana?" Akazawa turning his head to the buchou from Fudoumine.

"What about me?" Tachibana replied.

"Are you really blonde who dyed your hair black, or is your hair really black that you dyed Blonde?" Shiraishi asked. "Because I asked Chitose about that and he just ignored me."

"Do you have hair obsession Shiraishi? You seem to be commenting much about hair?" Tachibana replied.

Yukimura chuckled from the reply.

"Your hair has not yet been saved Yukimura, your turn has yet to come." Shiraishi threatened.

Yukimura merely narrowed his eyes in response.

"Why is Kamio-kun a rhythm runt?" Aoi asked.

"Good one Aoi-kun." Kite complimented.

"Rhythm runt?" Tachibana replied.

"I heard Kaidoh-san from Seigaku say that once." Aoi replied.

"He likes music." Tachibana replied.

"Oh, I see." Aoi replied.

"Doesn't make sense." Minami commented.

"And Ibu-kun." Tezuka said next.

"Why does he always mumble out his complains in public?" Atobe asked.

"He's actually unaware of that." Tachibana replied.

"Exactly the point, does he not hear himself?" Kajimoto commented.

"Where've you been?" Akazawa asked Kajimoto.

"Been here all along." Kajimoto replied.

"You were silent for quite some time." Minami explained.

"So back to the question, does he not hear himself?" Kajimoto repeated.

"I have no idea." Tachibana admitted.

"How about Ishida and Sakurai?" Shiraishi asked next.

"What about them?" Tachibana replied.

"Ishida is a cry-baby unlike his brother from Shitenhouji." Yukimura replied.

"He's younger." Tachibana defended.

"And Sakurai?" Atobe asked.

"What about him?" Tachibana replied.

"Exactly! What about him?" Atobe gave as a response.

"The other doubles pair Uchimura and Mori." Kite commented.

"Yes?" Tachibana replied.

"What's so special about them?" Minami asked.

"You're one to ask." Tachibana retaliated.

"Hey! My turn is up." Minami complained.

"Enough about Fudomine, what about Hyotei Eh?" Tachibana passing the ball to the Hyotei court.

"What? We're perfect!" Atobe declared earning him piercing stares from the other buchou.

"Let's start with you then." Tezuka volunteered.

"Fine. Ore-sama can take anything!" Atobe declared.

"Your narcissistic as narcissistic could ever be." Yukimura was first to throw the punch.

"Is that all?" Atobe asked not moved by the demigod's comment.

"Does Kabaji know any other words beside 'Usu'?" Akazawa asked.

"He's human, he can talk." Atobe replied.

"How exactly can Akutagawa-san play? Does he ever eat? How many hours a day is he actually awake? Is it true that he sleeps talk?" Kajimoto asked in sequence.

"He usually wakes up when the opponent is interesting. Yes, he does talk in his sleep. I think Marui of Rikkai can answer the eating question better. And I don't really count the hours that he is awake because I don't spend my whole day with him." Atobe gladly answered all question, frankly, he liked the attention he was getting.

"So who do you spend it with then?" Kite commented.

"None of your concerns." Atobe replied.

"Sa, so you do spend it with someone?" Tezuka intrigued by the reply.

"I'd like to ask you the same." Atobe replied to Tezuka.

"What about Oshitari?" Shiraishi asked.

"What about Yushi?" Atobe questioned.

"He doesn't need glasses." Kite commented.

"It was his cousin's fault." Atobe replied.

"Oi! Kenya merely suggested the look for purpose of playing dress-up, it was his cousin who decided on going with the look." Shiraishi defended his teammate.

"And he purrs." Aoi added.

"It's part of his charm." Atobe replied.

"Oh, so you find him charming?" Yukimura asked with a naughty smirk.

"Is he who you spend your whole day with?" Tezuka asked mischievously making the other buchous chuckle.

"Tezuka, don't start with me." Atobe eyes Tezuka.

"Oh, don't worry we'll get to Tezuka later, answer the question Atobe." Yukimura pressed on.

"Iie!" Atobe replied.

"Let's continue, how about Mukahi." Kajimoto said next.

"He's a complainer." Atobe replied.

"You're criticizing your own member." Akazawa noted.

"So?" Atobe replied.

"He's an acrobatic sweets addict with a very temperamental attitude." Kite commented in one breath.

"Oh, try saying that five times faster." Aoi finding the statement amusing like a tongue twister.

"So is Kikumaru from Seigaku." Atobe commented.

"Don't pass the baton when your own race hasn't finished yet Atobe." Tezuka commented.

"And Shishido and Ootori pair." Minami continued the parade.

"What about them?" Atobe asked.

"They're the complete opposite of each other!" Yukimura answered.

"So?" Atobe replied.

"Shishisdo's hot blooded, Ootori's too nice." Akazawa stated.

"Shishido's too loud, Ootori's too shy." Minami said next.

"Your point is?" Atobe replied.

"How do they even get along?" Tezuka asked next.

"Because Ootori's too nice?" Atobe replied.

"How did Shishido even get that fast?" Tachibana asked next.

"How did Kamio get that fast?" Atobe answered back.

"And Hiyoshi, does he ever smile?" Kite asked.

"What's smiling got to do with tennis?" Atobe asked.

"Tezuka-san doesn't smile." Aoi commented.

"He does, you just haven't seen him do it." Atobe commented.

"What's with that Enbu Tennis?" Minami asked.

"Asked Kite, he's tennis style is Martial Arts based as well." Atobe replied.

"What about Taki." Tezuka commented.

"Who's Taki?" The other buchous asked in unison.

"One of my members." Atobe replied.

"You have nine members?" Akazawa replied.

"I have 200 actually." Atobe said proudly.

"Enough about Hyotei, let's do Rikkai next." Shiraishi rubbing his palms together.

"Why not Seigaku next?" Aoi asked.

"We're saving them for later." Shiraishi replied an evil look on his face.

"Go on." Yukimura said not taking his eyes off Shiraishi.

"Yukimura, how exactly do you take your opponents senses?" Akazawa asked.

"That's a relevant question, not a criticism." Shiraishi complained.

"Very well then, are you so heartless that you have to take away their senses?" Akazawa rephrased his question.

"Better!" Shiraishi stated.

"What's with Shiraishi?" Tachibana whispered to Tezuka.

"I don't know." Tezuka whispered back.

"Do you really have to wear your jersey that way?" Kite asked next.

"I prefer to wear it this way." Yukimura answered plainly.

"How did you play in the Nationals when you underwent major surgery?" Aoi asked next.

"Do you have super powers that make you heal fast of something?" Minami added.

"He's called a demigod, irrelevant question Minami." Kajimoto joining in.

"Yukimura doesn't have super power." Akazawa argued.

"How would you know?" Aoi argued back.

"Iiyo, iiyo, I do not have super powers, just a gift for tennis." Yukimura answered.

"What's up with Sanada?" Tachibana asked.

"What about Sanada?" Yukimura replied.

"He's too uptight." Tezuka added.

"You're one to talk." Atobe commented.

"What ever happen for saving Seigaku for later?" Tezuka commented back.

"It's just Sanada. That's the way he is." Yukimura defended.

"Does he ever smile?" Aoi asked.

"What is with the smiling and hair color questions?" Kajimoto commented.

"He does actually." Yukimura replied.

"Why does he hate Kirihara so much?" Kite asked.

"He doesn't hate him, he just wants to mentor him that's all." Yukimura defended.

"And Yanagi-san, why does he never open his eyes?" Aoi asked.

"So does Fuji from Seigaku." Yukimura replied.

"Hey! Not yet our turn." Tezuka complained.

"Does Kirihara have an eye infection of something because his eyes always turn red." Aoi asked again.

"I don't think that's why his eyes turn red Aoi-kun." Minami patted the younger buchou's shoulder.

"Does Kirihara ever comb his hair, because it's always messy?" Shiraishi commented.

"Again with the hair comments!" Atobe whined.

"Is Yagyuu really a gentleman?" Akazawa asked.

"Yes." Yukimura replied.

"Why was he paired with Niou who is a trickster?" Kite asked next.

"Because it was Niou who recruited him to the tennis club." Yukimura answered.

"Why does Niou-kun always play tricks on Kirihara-kun?" Aoi asked again.

"He plays tricks on everybody." Yukimura replied.

"Doesn't Marui's jaw ever get tired from chewing all those gums?" Kajimoto continued.

"I don't think so." Yukimura replied plainly.

"Does Marui always have to pass the job to Jackal?" Shiraishi asked next.

"Oh a serious question from Shiraishi-san." Aoi commented.

"Their partners." Yukimura replied.

"So do you pass the job to Sanada?" Atobe asked.

"Ooohhh." Everyone said in unison anxious for the reply.

"Do you pass the job to Yushi?" Yukimura asked back.

"Ooohhh." Again was the reaction.

"Your turn Tezuka." Yukimura passing the torch to burn the forest to Tezuka.

"Sa, so it is." Tezuka replied.

"Why do you have to be so stoic? We all smile, you're the only buchou who do not smile." Akazawa shot first.

"I do have facial reactions Akazawa." Tezuka raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you have to constantly sacrifice yourself for you team, you don't see us do it." Minami said next.

"I have a heavy pillar to carry." Tezuka replied.

"And you're passing it on to Echizen, you want to squish the squirt or something?" Atobe asked.

"Very literal of you Atobe." Tezuka replied.

"Your fukubuchou needs more confidence." Yukimura commented next.

"Oishi? I think he's just fine." Tezuka replied.

"Iie. He needs more confidence." Kite agreeing with Yukimura.

"Why does Oishi-san worry so much?" Aoi asked.

"I think you should address that question to him." Tezuka replied.

"Your ichnen is too cocky." Atobe commented.

"Hmn." Tezuka replied.

"Fuji is a sadist." Yukimura commented.

"Sa." Tezuka replied.

"He's obsessed with revenge for others." Akazawa added.

"Sou dane." Tezuka replied.

"Kikumaru's too loud." Minami commented.

"I can think of someone louder." Tezuka stares at Atobe.

"Nani?" Atobe asks.

"Also, Kikumaru acts like Oishi's girlfriend." Yukimura commented.

"Like Mukahi does Oshitari." Tezuka replied.

"Oi! My time was up long ago." Atobe retaliated.

"Kawamura has a split personality." Kajimoto stated.

"Aa." Tezuka replied.

"Inui-san is like a stalker." Aoi commented.

"Like Mizuki." Tezuka commented.

"Oi! My time is up too!" Akazawa complained.

"Momoshiro is hot headed, as well as Kaidoh." Shiraishi commented.

"And what's with hissing?" Kite added.

"Does Momoshiro have a super hero complex?" Yukimura added as well.

"I'm not sure." Tezuka replied.

"Why did you change the parting of your hair?" Shiraishi commented.

"Again with the hair comments." Atobe complained.

"How did you manage to find a wig like your hair in such short notice?" Shiraishi sarcastically asked.

"I had it special ordered." Atobe replied, "Do you have to fix your hair that way?" he added.

"Why, you have a problem with my hair?" Shiraishi asked.

"Guys enough with the hair comments already." Minami rubbing his temples.

"You should change your hair style Minami." Shiraishi reverted.

"I agree, it too—Spiky." Atobe added.

Thus began the staring contest amongst them.

"Ehem." Tezuka clears his throat.

"Sa, we wanted a day away from the team." Tachibana first spoke up.

"But we ended up discussing about them anyway." Yukimura added.

"I guess once a buchou, always a buchou huh?" Akazawa stated.

"Sa." Atobe replied.

"But I really think you guys are great." Aoi commented a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I agree, I think you all did well as buchou's this year." Minami added.

"So did both of you." Tezuka replied.

"And I don't really think your teams are that weird either." Kajimoto joining in.

"Yeah, they're just a bunch of individuals with really crazy talent." Shiraishi admitted.

"And I think you're hair looks great, minna, fits your personality perfectly." Kite commented.

Silence again filed their midst as the sun began to set.

"Let's never do this again." Yukimura blurted out.

"Next time we buchous gather together, let's just play tennis." Tezuka added.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison as they stepped out the teahouse as Atobe got the check.

"This is my treat." He said.

**-oOo-**

**Yeah, I know they probably wouldn't do that, especially the part about commenting about each other's team, but it was a fun thought and I just had to get it out of my system. (^_^)**


End file.
